chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonokinesis
Sonokinesis is the ability to manipulate and control sound waves. It differs from sound manipulation as this ability involves manipulating individual sound waves rather than sonic energy, which is what the former manipulates. Characters *Cody Calwin has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability from Cody in World 2. *Noah Gray has also absorbed this ability from Cody. *Abbie Gray, like her twin brother, has also absorbed the ability from their cousin. *Leanna Petrelli will have this ability naturally. *Marcel Rousseau also possesses this ability. *Gabriel Petrelli will also have this ability naturally. *Simon Petrelli will manifest this ability naturally in World 11. Limits 'Cody Calwin' Cody is able to manipulate sound waves in order to achieve many tasks. The ability has enabled him to see sound as waves of colour, which vary in size and colour depending upon pitch, wavelength, volume and amplitude. Cody has learned to control these sound waves both individually and collectively to eliminate sound as well as to produce sound and manipulate it. Cody can control sound around himself, making sounds louder, quieter or completely mute. He mainly does this by concentrating and using hand gestures in order to affect the sound waves, similarly to how he uses gestures to manipulate abilities and also similar to his father who uses hand gestures to manipulate gravity. However, the gestures not completely essential. An aspect he has learned from his cousin is to use sound waves in order to "poke" people, as his cousin Nathan Petrelli "pokes" people by manipulating air. It may also be possible to manipulate sound waves in order to knock over people by producing stronger pushes. An unusual aspect of this ability is that Cody has learned to control the direction of sound waves and by controlling sound waves he can surround himself around them, thus creating a sound bubble or shield which protects him from attacks. The shield is weak and made purely from sound waves, but is strong enough to take most of the impact from a physical attack. Cody has tried to use this ability to manipulate existing sound waves in order to carry him and to fly, by vibrating the sound waves underneath himself to create a wave of kinetic energy. He has been able to stay a few inches above the ground, however due to his weight he has not been able to achieve levitation or flight with this ability. As he gets older the ability will get stronger, as shown in future, he will be able to amplify his own sounds and perform a sonic clap. This would be strong enough to repel people from him. However, Cody's downfall is that he cannot amplify the sound of his own voice, since his vocal cords did not develop fully as he was born premature, which leaves him mute. Both he and his parents have decided not to have this healed, preferring to leave him as he is naturally. [[Peter Petrelli World 2|'Peter Petrelli']] Peter has similar limits to Cody. He is slightly stronger with the ability, and he can also manipulate his own voice. 'Noah Gray' Noah has similar limits to Peter. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has the same limits as her twin and her uncle. 'Leanna Petrelli' Leanna will be able to manipulate both her own voice and any other existing sounds around her, though manipulating her own voice will be easiest. She'll be able to change pitch, and amplitude, and mute all sounds altogether. She'll also be able to use sound waves offensively, in the form of claps and stomps. She will be capable of enabling herself and others to visualise sounds when she chooses to do so. 'Marcel Rousseau' Marcel's limits are unknown. He is only known to possess this ability. 'Gabriel Petrelli' Gabriel will be able to manipulate sound waves in order to form weak shields and barriers, which will deflect or slow most physical attacks, and will also be able to manipulate sound waves in order to attack people. His attacks will hit the target physically, throwing it backwards and possibly damaging it, and the associated noise could also cause disorientation and pain. He will be able to manipulate sound in order to silence it or amplify it. In future, he will eventually learn to alter sound waves enough that a sound changes to resemble a different sound, or a spoken message changes its apparent meaning, but he will always find doing so difficult, and will need a lot of focus and concentration to do so. 'Simon Petrelli' Simon's ability will enable him to manipulate a variety of sounds, including voices, music and background noise. He will do so by manipulating sound waves. The sound waves will be visible to him, appearing as ribbons of coloured light, and if he were unable to hear he could interpret the sound waves to work out what the sound is. He could also do this to work out what a person has said. He could focus sound waves into an offensive blast and use them to form a temporary shield. The blast will disorient whoever it used against with loud noise while also throwing him or her backwards, and the noise could cause fragmentation and structural damage. The shield will not be as effective, but could protect him briefly against some physical and ability-based attacks. He will also be able to protect himself from other sound-based or voice-using abilities by manipulating the sound waves involved in using these abilities. For example, he could make persuasion ineffective by blocking the sound waves of the persuader's voice. Additionally, he will be capable of altering some of the qualities of sound, affecting volume to make it louder or quieter or removing it altogether, and raising or lowering pitch. However, he will not be able to transform one sound into another. Similar Abilities *Enhanced synaesthesia is the ability to visualise sound and manipulate it depending on one's emotions *Enhanced hearing is the ability to hear a wider range of sounds from further distances *Songspeak is the ability to have various effects on people through song *Musical empathy is the ability to gain various abilities from music *Audiokinesis is the ability to manipulate voices *Sound visualisation is the ability to see sound as colour and light *Voice mimicry is the ability to mimic voices *Sound absorption is the ability to absorb sound energy *Sonic scream is the ability to create sonic waves from one's mouth *Musical empathic projection is the ability to produce different emotions in others using music *Sound manipulation can also manipulate sound, in different ways Category:Abilities